


A Christmas Holiday

by Talliya



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas, DXR, F/F, Fluff, Gundam Wing Holiday Gift Exchange 2018, Sass, Snark, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: It was always crazy around Christmas; people were always trying to squeeze her in to give speeches at Christmas Dinner Parties, or New Year’s Parties. Relena never knew if she would see Dorothy for the holidays or not.





	1. Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jalaperilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalaperilo/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for Jalaperilo for the thisweekingundamevents/thisweekingundamwingevents Gundam Wing Holiday Gift Exchange 2018!  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> (Also, I'm sorry for the rather lame summary.)

It was always crazy around Christmas; people were always trying to squeeze her in to give speeches at Christmas Dinner Parties, or New Year’s Parties. Relena never knew if she would see Dorothy for the holidays or not. This time, however, she’d finangled her schedule so that she was free for a whole two weeks! She was sure she would see her wife at some point during that time. At least, she hoped so. If not, she’d just have to bust down her office door at Preventers HQ and demand some attention, or just bring her lunch or something.

The thought made her chuckle as she got out of her old pickup truck, a hand-me-down from Pagan that Trowa and Duo had fixed up for her, after the older man died. She shook her head at herself and headed into the grocery store, aware as she always was of her security staff looking out for her. Being an Earth Sphere and International Ambassador meant she really wasn’t allowed much of a private life, especially since she’d already been kidnapped and crowned Queen of the Earthsphere before. Boy had that been a trip! She grabbed a cart and began moving down the aisles, grabbing milk, bread, potatoes, carrots, onions, and various other things that she was sure they would need. She planned on staying home during her manumitted break, and she wanted them to be able to eat. As it was only two weeks, she simply needed to supplement what she knew they already had.

She made sure to grab soy milk for Dorothy, having only forgotten once that the woman was lactose intolerant. It had been rather bad, and Dorothy had stopped talking to her for over a month. Relena hadn’t made the mistake once since they’d been married though. She also grabbed up various drink mixes and alcohol, because, what was Christmas or New Year’s without alcohol? She purchased her things, loaded them up and then headed back home, finding Dorothy’s ostentatious limo in their driveway.

She quickly brought the groceries inside, stashing them on the counter before rushing off to find Dorothy. She found her in the bedroom staring blankly at their large combined closet. Relena cocked her head to the side as she came up beside her, “Looking for something?”

Dorothy jumped a bit, one hand going to her chest as the other reached for a sword she never wore inside the house. Relena did her best not to giggle as her wife turned to look at her, relief obvious at who it was. “I was trying to find something nice to wear for dinner.”

Relena cocked her head, confused but curious.

Dorothy sighed tossing a hand about in the air, “Well, I’m on a forced vacation for the next month, starting now. Une was apparently upset that I haven’t actually taken vacation time in over a year. So, I figured I’d treat us to a splendid dinner tonight at your favorite restaurant.”

Relena chuckled and clapped her hands once, “Really, that’s fantastic! I’ve the next two weeks free! And,” She reached into the closet and pulled out a blue dress that Dorothy hadn’t worn in some time, “I think you should wear this.”

A blonde brow rose at her and Dorothy reached into the closet as well, coming back out with a lavender colored dress and holding it up to Relena, “Then you get to wear this. And we can suffer through Maxwell gushing over us together.”

Relena gave a delighted laugh and took the old dress from her, “Sounds fair. Do we have a reservation, or are we just going to show up and surprise them?”

Dorothy gave her a wicked smile, “I say we surprise them. As much as our security details showing up can, at any rate.”

They changed and headed out - Dorothy having helped Relena put the groceries away first - in Dorothy’s ‘car’. They pulled up in front of Trowa and Duo’s four star restaurant, The Joker’s Mask, and made their way inside. Duo’s appreciative whistle was the first thing to greet them upon entering.

“Well now, aren’t you ladies a sight for sore eyes? Where would you like to sit?” Duo came over with menus in hand, and even though they came in here often enough, they knew they would need them. Trowa tended to change up the menu at random, Duo claimed it was what kept the place hoppin’.

Relena smiled and gave him a hug, “Anywhere is fine with me.” She looked over at Dorothy but all the other blonde did was nod.

“Alright then, we’ll put you somewhere that’ll show you off.” Duo winked at them and turned, baiting them to follow him to a small table near the center of the restaurant.

The women rolled their eyes but followed him, smiling as he pulled out their chairs for them and pushed them in. When he handed over the menus Dorothy asked him what the special for the day was.

Duo grinned, “That would fries covered in brown gravy.”

“Hmmm, and old breakfast and dinner snack huh?” Dorothy gave him a grin, “I’m assuming it’s rather a lot?”

Duo gave a nod, “Of course!”

Relena chuckled, “Can we get it as a side? Or an appetizer maybe?”

“For you two, certainly.” Duo winked, “Is there anything you’d like to drink. I can get that started while you look over the menu.”

Relena bit her lip as she glanced over the drink menu, unconscious of the way Dorothy’s eyes zeroed in on the movement. “Hmmm, I’ll have a strawberry shake, and a glass of water please.”

Her voice seemed to snap Dorothy from her trance and she glanced down at her own menu, “Oooh, I’ll have whatever this hot chocolate monstrosity is, and a glass of water as well.”

Duo chuckled, “Sure thing. You two look over the menu, and I’ll see if you’ve decided on anything when I come back with your drinks.”

Curious, Relena looked for the drink Dorothy had chosen as Duo walked away. It looked like too much chocolate honestly, but decadent. A base of fudge brownie, lots of chocolate sauce, and she was sure it would be made up with chocolate soy milk, as the boys knew of her allergy. She shook her head, “Going all out tonight, huh?”

“You bet!” Dorothy gave her a look that reminded Relena of the woman’s face when she was fencing with someone on par with her talent. It made a shiver run through her, which Dorothy only added to as she leaned forward and whispered to her. “And then I’m going to take you home, get you in bed, and have you moaning my name for hours.”

It was only due to her training and years of experience as a diplomat that she didn’t blush scarlet. She did however give her wife a small smirk as she leaned forward herself, “Are you sure you won’t be moaning mine?”

Dorothy gave her this knowingly assessing look, “I never said I wouldn’t.” And winked at her.

Duo came back with their drinks just then, “A strawberry milkshake for you, and a Heated Mudslide for you. Now,” And here he looked pointedly from one to the other with his hands on his hips, “Did you guys look at the menu or just flirt the whole time?”

Now Relena did blush a bit, Dorothy biting at her top lip a bit, eyes downcast. “How do you always know?”

Duo chuckled, “Because I’m the ‘Matchmaker’ remember? I’ll go get you that appetizer of fries and gravy, please at least look at the menu while I’m gone?”

They both nodded as he turned to leave, pulling up their menus to look them over.

“You’re cute when you blush.” Dorothy’s comment had Relena peeking over the top of her menu at her momentarily before hiding behind it again, the blush spreading. Dorothy chuckled and looked back at her own, “Ooh, reuben sandwiches with cranberry sauce. Trowa caters to my tastes far too often.”

Relena looked at her concerned, “Are you seriously going to have a reuben sandwich... with hot chocolate?”

Dorothy’s eyes narrowed, “So what if I am? Speaking of which...” She took a swallow of her drink, eyes closing in bliss. “This is _so_ good!”

Relena chuckled at her, “I’m glad you like it.” She shook her head and turned back to her menu as Duo reentered her peripheral vision with their fries and gravy.

“Alright ladies, know what you’d like?” Duo’s tone was chipper as he sat the plate between them.

“I’ll have the reuben and cranberry sauce please!” Dorothy’s blue eyes sparkled at him as she opened them after another sip of her drink. “This is really good by the way. You should keep it as a staple.”

Duo laughed, “I’ll let Trowa know. You decided yet ‘Lena?”

Relena’s head tilted quickly from side to side as she decided, “I’ll have the hot ham and cheese platter please. And a small salad.”

Duo nodded and took their menus back, “Alrighty. See you two lovebirds when your food’s up.”

When their food arrived, it was with much banter about watching their figures from Duo, to which both women simply flipped him off and stuffed food in their mouths. The rest of the night played out quietly, with the two women finally heading home to start setting up their Christmas Tree.


	2. Christmas

Christmas morning dawned bright and glistening, the scattered light of the morning sun drifting over Relena’s face as Dorothy watched. The icicles and snow from the night before made the display more dazzling than normal, and a pleased smile stretched her face. Lost in thought she missed the moment when Relena first opened her eyes, jumping slightly when she focused on her again to find those blue eyes and golden brows quirked at her. A faint blush graced her face, but she didn’t look away.

“Up already? Merry Christmas Love,” Relena leaned up and placed a soft kiss against her mouth.

Dorothy melted, kissing her back lightly before pulling away with a smile. “Merry Christmas Relena, shall we go raid our kitchen for some of those pastries we made last night, and some coffee?”

Relena giggled, “Sure, sounds good.”

They left the bed rumbled from their sleep, slipped into house robes and slippers, and made their way downstairs to their kitchen. Dorothy started the coffee maker while Relena piled a large platter full of various pastries, once the coffee was poured they took it all to the sitting room. Relena left the platter on a small table and took up her spot in her favorite chair, so she could watch through the window as the snow fell in quiet swirling waves outside. Dorothy handed her her mug before settling into her own chair, the best spot in the room to watch Relena watch the outdoors.

They sipped their coffee and ate their pastries while the calm hours slid by, only a call from Trowa asking them if they had liked their gifts sent them to their Christmas Tree. Something they had taken the last two days to set up and decorate, having never had the time for it before. Trowa on speaker laughing at them for not even having gotten that far when it was two in the afternoon.

“For your information Barton, we haven’t gotten to spend quality quiet time with each other in several years now. We were _enjoying it!_ ” Dorothy huffed in the general direction of Relena’s phone as she tackled unwrapping her gifts.

“I know, I know, the most quiet you usually get is eating my food at the restaurant or sleeping. I’m glad you were both able to get time off this year.” Trowa’s voice was only distantly heard over the sound of crumpling wrapping paper.

“Oh Trowa, you shouldn’t have!” Relena cried out as she finished uncovering her gift from the man, it was a photo album filled to bulging with random candid photos of all of them.

Dorothy gave her a soft smile and finished opening her own gift from Trowa, “Oooh, I rather like mine as well.” It was a hunting rifle, with a stylized Preventer’s symbol on the butt. “This is beautiful, thank you.”

“Are you ever going to get to use it?” Relena was curious.

“Of course I will darling, there’s that annual hunt your brother hosts every year, I’ll just actually go to it for a change.” Dorothy gave her a grin.

Relena and Trowa both chuckled, Trowa saying goodbye shortly after. “Going to beat him at his own ‘game’?”

“Of course, Milliardo couldn’t hit a buck if it kicked him. Not without a giant robot anyway. Also, no ‘dad jokes’ from you, Duo and Trowa have enough for all of us.” Relena rolled her eyes and shook her head, handing Dorothy her own gift.

Dorothy put the rifle aside and unwrapped the package, finding an engraved necklace inside. The words read, ‘This woman belongs to the world’s most loving woman.’ “This _woman_ belongs to?”

Relena snorted, “Well, yeah. You’re going to be wearing it, and you belong to me.”

Dorothy licked her lips, gave Relena her driest stare, placed the necklace around her neck, sighed eloquently and murmured, “Duo helped you with this didn’t he?”

Relena giggled, “Maybe a little. Do you like it?”

“I do, yes. I could do without the humor, but, it’s fitting.” She rose and wrapped Relena in her arms brushing her lips on her temple. “Thank you.”

Relena hugged her back for a long moment, only releasing her when Dorothy began reaching for something behind her. Dorothy came back with her own gift for Relena in hand, “This is for you.”

Relena smiled and unwrapped it, blinking a bit at the nearly identical engraved necklace in her hand. “Um...?”

Dorothy rolled her eyes, “I had WuFei help with mine.”

Relena squinted up at her before reading the inscription, ‘This woman is taken. If lost please return her to the blonde HBIC at Preventers HQ.’ Relena pinched her lips together trying not to laugh, gently latching the necklace around her neck. “Fair enough.”

She shook her head and kissed Dorothy’s cheek, “I can’t believe you allowed the acronym for ‘Head Bitch In Charge’ to put on anything concerning you.”

“Well, I am the ‘blonde’ one, Une insisted on the clarification.” Dorothy shrugged nonchalauntly, but a smirk tugged the corner of her mouth. Relena fell apart with laughter.


End file.
